My Cousin Sabrina
by quietharrypotterfan
Summary: Ginny is sent to live with her American cousins.This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Sabrina The Teenage Witch.Ginny will have to go to a American high school will she survive life as a American teenager?
1. But Why?

My Cousin Sabrina  
This is a crossover of Harry Potter and The tv show Sabrina the Teenage Witch.I hope you like it.  
  
  
Chaphter 1: "But Mum why do I have to go live with them?" asked Ginny Weasley."Oh Ginny Dear you are going to have so much fun  
in America,you're cousins have their niece staying there with them she's about your age." said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Well I don't care what you say I'm not going to go live with them,and you can't make me!" yelled Ginny."Why can't I just stay here?"  
  
"Now Ginny honey you know that me and your father are just thinking in your best intrest,besides you would be here by yourself anyways." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I would not be alone and besides I did graduate from Hogwarts,if you didn't notice!I am a adult." said Ginny,while hot tears sprung from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny dear please don't cry,I don't mean to sound harsh but legally you are not a adult until you turn 18,so once you turn 18 if you do not like it you can come back but until then you have to stay.Your birthday is in December so if you do not like it you will only have to be there for five months." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I guess if I have to I will do it." agreed Ginny.  
  
The reason why Ginny has to go to America is because her parents need to help Ginny's brother. Charlie has gotten married to a co-worker and since they both work with dragons even though they wish they had more time they still need someone to help take care of their newborn baby named Kylie.A very pretty little baby girl.So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to go live with Charlie.Harry and Ginny are boyfriend and girlfriend.So are Ron and Hermione.Harry is a Auror.While Ginny has just gotten out of Hogwarts.Hermione is the new Editor of The Daily Prophet.Ron has taken his father's job at The Ministry of Magic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Harry,how am I going to do this?" asked Ginny"how can I say goodbye to all of you?"  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine,but if you are still feeling bad maybe this will help" said Harry.Harry then leaded Ginny into a huge banquet room the lights flickered on then to Ginny's suprise she saw all her friend's and family's faces smiling at her then all of a sudden she heard everyone say suprise.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Ginny.  
  
" Do you like it?It was my idea!" said Harry.  
  
"Thank you all of you" said Ginny happily.  
  
"Well you didn't think we would let you go without a big send off?" asked Ron  
  
"All of you are wonderful" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh look Gin there playing music! Would you like to dance?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why yes I would" replied Ginny.  
  
The DJ was none other than Ginny's brothers Fred and Georges friend Lee Jordan.  
  
"Here's a slow song coming up folks so girl's grab your man and dance!" said Lee Jordan.  
  
The song was a lovely ballad.Lee Jordan had borrowed some muggle music from one of his friend's.He said the song was sung by someone called Selena and it was called "Dreaming of You".  
  
"You know Harry that's what I will be doing every night" said Ginny.As the angelic voice singed "Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too"  
  
" You know Ginny you act like we will never see each other again,we have the weekends." said Harry.  
  
"But is it enough Harry,is it enough?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Anytime I spend with you is never enough but we will make it through." said Harry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny looked at her calendar"Oh no not today."said Ginny.Today she was going to go live with her cousins in America.  
  
"Now remember dear ther names are Hilda and Zelda Spellman and there niece's name is Sabrina Spellman."said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh Ginny we are going to miss you horribly." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Me to Dad I'm going to miss all of you ." said Ginny.  
  
"You didn't think you could get away without saying goodbye to your brother" said Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm going to miss you and Hermione so much." said Ginny.  
  
After she was done saying goodbye,she then saw Harry."It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to him" she thought to herself.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye Harry.Oh I'm going to miss you so much." said Ginny as she threw her arms around Harry,while hot tears sprung from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Gin don't cry we'll see each other lots."said Harry.Harry then took his finger and put it underneath her chin(think old movies when the guy says "Heres lookin at you kid" or something like that and her head comes up)They then had a long goodbye kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Big Meeting

I do not own any Harry Potter charachters or Sabrina the Teenage Witch either.  
  
Chaphter 2: The Big Meeting  
  
Ginny was leaving at any moment she had said goodbye to everyone.She would be traveling by Port Key.She picked up the old can and said goodbye to her family.Any second now she would be arriving at the Spellamn residence.  
Meanwhile at the Spellman residence Sabrina,Hilda,and Zelda were all awaiting the arrival of there cousin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"When is she going ot get here?" asked Sabrina Spellman,a girl who was 17 years of age,had blonde hair and lived with her two aunts  
Hilda and Zelda Spellman.  
  
"She should be here any moment,Molly told me she would be arriving at three o' clock" said Zelda Spellman.She also had blonde hair just as her sister Hilda.Then all of a sudden they heard something that sounded like thunder.  
  
"She's here" said Hilda Spellman.All three of them ran up to the linen closet.  
  
"Hello" said Ginny Weasley a girl who was 17 and had flaming red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Welcome to our home,I'm your couisn Zelda.It is very nice to meet you!" said Zelda.  
  
"Hi I'm Ginny,but you probaly already knew that."said Ginny.  
  
"Hi I'm Sabrina,I really do hope you like it here." said Sabrina.  
  
"I'm Hilda." said Hilda.  
  
Then a black cat came running across the room.  
  
"Salem,Salem Saberhagen" said the cat.Ginny jumped.  
"Your cat talks?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah, he was human but he tried to take over the world so as punishment,he has to be a cat for 100 years."said Sabrina.  
"Ok." said Ginny sounding creeped out.  
"If he bothers you just ignore him,he will usually go away." said Hilda.  
"Why don't we give you a tour of the house?" asked Zelda.  
Zelda then showed Ginny her room and the whole house.  
"You know what I think we should celebrate.Let's go out for dinner!" said Zelda sounding happy..  
"I'm trying to think of a place that will really introduce Ginny to American culture." said Sabrina.  
"I know where we can go!" said Zelda."How about McDonald's?" asked Zelda.  
"That sounds perfect,it could reallly introduce her to mortal culture to." said Hilda.  
"Mortal?What's that?" asked Ginny.  
"Oh that's right your Mom told me about how we have different names for different things,for example we call people with no magic in them mortal while she said that you call them muggles." said Zelda.  
"I'm half mortal,my dad's a warlock and my Mom's a mortal."said Sabrina.  
"Is a warlock a boy witch?Because where I come from they call them wizards."said Ginny.  
"Well we better get going cause Ginny must be starving from her long trip." said Zelda.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all hoped into the car which really was a new exprience for Ginny.She had never been in a car that was'nt bewitched to fly.But going into a muggle restraunt was another story.  
"What kinda food do they have there?"asked Ginny.  
"Well do you like beef?Or chicken? asked Sabrina.  
"Yeah I like them." said Ginny.  
They were getting ready to order and Ginny had no idea what to order.  
"Um I think I'll have the chicken nuggets." said Ginny.  
They were all sitting down to eat.  
"This is really good." said Ginny.  
"Ginny I really hope you like living with us."said Sabrina"I could never leave my aunts, my friends,but especially Harvey." said Sabrina.  
"Is Harvey your boyfriend?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah he is do you want to see a picture of him?" said Sabrina.  
"Yeah." said Ginny.  
"Not bad." said Ginny.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Sabrina.  
"Yeah,his name is Harry Potter." said Ginny.  
"I've heard of that name before."said Sabrina.  
"He's really famous back home,but that's not why I like him."said Ginny."He's a really nice person,very sweet and caring."said Ginny.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the house Ginny is getting ready to go to sleep.  
"Goodnight Sabrina." said Ginny.  
"Goodnight Ginny."said Sabrina.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Author's note: Hi I hope you like the story.I hope your not bored to death.Do you rember in the first chaphter how Mrs. Weasley says your not a adult till your 18,well that's a American law. I'm American.Plus I needed a reason for Ginny to have to go live with her cousins.I do not own McDonald's,I just wrote about it in my story.I hope your enjoying it keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Distant Memories

Chaphter 3:He was a dorky boy   
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling very relaxed.Not being a morning person,she was very suprised when Sabrina was already waiting for her downstairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ginny,you are not ready yet?"asked Sabrina.  
"I just got up Sabrina.I'm not a morning person."said Ginny.  
"Well I have a very busy day planned for us.So hurry up and get ready!"said Sabrina.  
  
It took Ginny 30 minutes to get dressed.She asked Sabrina where they were going,but the only thing Sabrina would say was "It's a surprise."  
  
They both got into Sabrina's car.  
"Do you wanna listen to some music?"asked Sabrina.  
"Sure." said Ginny.  
"Is Avril Lavigne ok?"asked Sabrina.  
"Who?"asked Ginny.  
"Oh never mind."said Sabrina.  
"I forgot that your new to this."said Sabrina.  
They were listening to Skater Boi by Avril Lavigne.  
"This is really cool!"said Ginny.  
"I know it's like her lyrics are real to our own lives."said Sabrina.  
"I can think of a lot of people who were like that at Hogwarts."said Ginny.  
Ginny is then having a flashback of her Hogwarts days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ginny hey Ginny,wake up!" said Kimmy Walters,she was 12 years old and was Ginny Weasley's best friend.  
"I'm up Kimmy!"said Ginny.  
"We are going to be late for class."said Kimmy.  
The girls were both in their 2nd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Another boring day of Hogwarts."said Ginny.  
They were going to be late for class,but they suddenley realized they were not alone.  
"I can't believe I'm going to be late all because of you two!"said Hermione Granger,a girl who was 13 years old and in her 3rd year of Hogwarts.  
"Well you didn't have to wait for us."said Ron Weasley,Ginny's brother who was 13 and in his 3rd year at Hogwarts.  
"Ron's right Hermione."said Harry Potter,he was 13 years old and in his 3rd year at Hogwarts.  
Ginny and Kimmy notice the trio.  
"Hey Gin look who it is!" said Kimmy.  
"Shut up!"said Ginny blushing.  
"Hey Gin!"said Ron.  
"It's good to know we aren't the only ones who are late."said Harry Potter.  
"Oh hey Gin."said Harry.  
"Will you two please come on,I don't mean to be rude Ginny but we have to go or we'll be late!"said Hermione.  
"See you Harry."said Ginny blushing.  
After the trio was out of Ginny's sight Ron was joking about his little sister's crush on Harry.  
"Oh hi Harry!"said Ron pretending to be Ginny.  
"See You Later Harry!"said Ron still teasing Harry.  
Ginny and Kimmy went in the opposite direction.  
"Do you think he will ever like me?"asked Ginny.  
"I don't know,maybe."said Kimmy.  
Ginny and Kimmy were best friends since they came to Hogwarts,but in 2 years they would become mortal enemies.  
Now two years later their friendship is on the brink of destruction.  
"Hey Kimmy."said Ginny.  
"How many times do I have to tell you,my name is not Kimmy call me Kimberley or Kim if you have to use nicknames."  
Kimmy(Kimberley)then stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.Colin Creevy then came and sat in a chair by Ginny.  
"Ginny,do you think I have a chance with her?"asked Colin.  
"I don't know Colin,she would be lucky to have a boyfriend like you."  
"Thanks Ginny,I was wondering could you ask her for me?"asked Colin.  
"Sure Colin,whatever."said Ginny sounding annoyed.  
Later that night in the girls dorm.  
"Kimberley what do you think about Colin Creevy?"asked Ginny.  
"That dork,why do you want to know what I think about him?"asked Kimberley.  
"Oh my gosh,don't tell me he likes me!"screamed Kimberley.  
"I can't believe a dork like that likes me,it's gross thinking about it."said Kimberley.  
"I guess that's a no then,right?"asked Ginny.  
"Of course Ginny ,don't act so stupid."said Kimberley.  
The next day was Valentine's Day,and Colin had a surprise for Kimberley.  
"Oh my gosh Ginny hide me,there he is!"said Kimberley.  
Colin had flowers and candy in his hand.  
"Hi Kimberley,I have something I wanted to ask you."said Colin.  
"Well for starters I don't wanna be your girlfriend,and you are a big stupid dork."said Kimberley.  
"Well,what is it that you wanted to ask me Colin?"asked Kimberley with a evil grin on her face.  
"I have to go."said Colin with a hurt look on his face.  
"See you later than!"said Kimberley.  
"Kimberley how could you do that?That was pure evil!"said Ginny sounding really mad.  
"I know was'nt it so great?"said Kimberley with a evil grin on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ginny,were here!"said Sabrina.  
"I noticed you were just looking out the window,how come?"asked Sabrina.  
"I was just thinking about distant memories."said Ginny.  
Authors Note:Hi I hope you like the story.I am very greatful for the people who wrote reviews.I really thought no one read my stories,but since those people reviewed me I have the desire to actually want to write more!Thank You! I included Skater Boi in this song because it is my favorite. 


	4. In the mall

I don't own Harry Potter or Sabrina the Teenage Witch.If I did would I be writing fan fiction?  
  
Chapter 4:In the mall  
  
"What is this place?"asked Ginny.  
  
"It's a mall,you can buy clothes and stuff in it."said Sabrina.  
  
"It's not that your clothes aren't cool,because they are it's just that they dress diffrently over here."said Sabrina.  
  
"But where am I going to get the money to pay for them?"asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it,my aunts gave me some money for you."said Sabrina.  
  
"Let's go in American Eagle,it's my favorite store."said Sabrina.  
  
But at that moment who should they see?None other than Libby Chessler.Sabrina's arch nemesis.  
  
"Well,if it isn't the freak."said Libby."Oh shut up Libby."said Sabrina.  
  
Libby noticed Ginny with Sabrina."And who is this?She must be really foreign by the look of those clothes.".  
  
"As a matter of fact I am foreign,I'm Sabrina's cousin Ginny."said Ginny in a very smart voice.  
  
"So your from England?"asked Libby." "Yeah."replied Ginny.  
  
"Well it looks like I have another person to add to my freak list."said Libby laughing."Toodles girls!"she said as she left still laughing.  
  
Ginny then turned to Sabrina and said."I can't stand her!". "Join the club."said Sabrina.  
  
Ginny tried on loads of clothes.But nothing seemed to fit her taste.  
  
"I can't believe you wear this stuff!"said Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"asked Sabrina sounding kinda hurt.  
  
"The styles!They're just eew!This stuff is so plain,how can you just wear a tshirt and jeans and be happy with that?"Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Well sorry!"said Sabrina jokingly.  
  
"I guess we're more different,than I thought"Sabrina said with a look of concentration on her face.  
  
"Hey how about this store?"yelled Ginny.  
  
"Yeah,you could probaly find something in there."The store Ginny pointed to was called Express.Sabrina was kinda surprised with her cousin's choice.Express,had just the right type of clothes Ginny liked.The girls we're exhausted from their big shopping spree.  
  
"I don't think I could carry any more bags!"said Ginny,still exhausted from they're long spree.  
  
Sabrina replied sheeplishly "Same here."  
  
The girls were finally home.Hilda and Zelda were there to greet them by the door.  
  
Zelda was the first to comment on how much stuff they got"Did you girls buy the whole mall?".  
  
"No Aunt Zelda,but just about."joked Sabrina.  
  
"So how do you like shopping Ginny?"asked Hilda.  
  
"It was ok.I'm not used to shopping in a enviroment like that,so it was a new exprience."replied Ginny witha smile on her face.  
  
They then heard a sorta pecking noise at the window.Ginny went to see what it was.What she saw was a beauitful white owl.  
  
"Hedwig!"she screamed.The bird was waiting for a reward.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig,but I don't have nothing to give you.Tell Harry I send my love"  
  
The bird then flew off seeming disapointed.Ginny then opened the letter.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
How are you enjoying America?Everyone misses you so much!I got promoted!I'm now the top Auror.I can't wait till we can see each other again.So I thought to myself,why not invite you and Sabrina down to Hogsmeade?You,Sabrina,Ron,Hermione,and myself would be there.I think it would be fun,and we could all get to know Sabrina a little better.I know you don't have a owl to write back with so I bought you one.You should get it in a couple of days.I love and miss you so much!  
  
Love Always,   
  
Harry   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you guys like this chaphter?I'm not too pleased with it,but oh well.Sorry for not updating in a while.I lost my inspiration to write.Please review!Your review's make me want to write more! 


End file.
